Love Through A Spies Eyes
by Stephycats7785
Summary: I never used to believe in soul mates; that one person who knows you better than you know yourself. It was a silly dream for girls who wanted a fairytale life. That is what I had thought anyways, until I met him and everything changed.


Title: Love Through A Spies Eyes

Rating: T

Pairing: Natasha (Black Widow)/ Clint (Hawkeye)

Summary: I never used to believe in soul mates; that one person who knows you better than you know yourself. It was a silly dream for girls who wanted a fairytale life. That is what I had thought anyways, until I met him and everything changed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Avengers, Marvel, DC, or anything else related to them!

AN: I have never really written anything for the Avengers, which is odd since I am a huge geek when it comes to that, but as I was saying, I have never really written anything to do with the Avengers and I wanted to try it out. This is based on the movie and since I love the idea of Hawkeye and Widow together I decided to write them in a sort of practice drabble for this fandom. If I get some good feedback then I will probably do more of them in the future along with some Widow and Captain America stories since I like the idea of them as a couple and maybe Hulk and Widow. I do hope that you all like this story and I want to let you all know I do have health problems, I need a liver and my father has had two heart attacks in a month so if I do write more stories in the future, sometimes I may take a while to post anything.

I never used to believe in soul mates; that one person who knows you better than you know yourself. It was a silly dream for girls who wanted a fairytale life. How could one person complete another? To me the very idea was insane. Love, happy endings, a prince coming to rescue you, it simply was not something I could comprehend. That is what I had thought anyways, until I met him and everything changed.

You're probably wondering who this 'him' is. Clint, better known to the world as Hawkeye. He was a master archer, top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the man who had both saved my life and changed it for the better. It's ironic if you take the time to think about it. When we met we were enemies, well that's what we were supposed to be and yet, when I looked him in the eye on that rooftop after I found out someone had been following me, the last thing I saw him as was my enemy. The man sent to kill me had actually become my savior with one look. As corny as it sounds, and boy does it sound corny, it was all the truth. Of course I'd never speak the truth allowed, but then again I didn't have to because Hawk always had a way of knowing what I happened to be thinking even before I realized what was on my mind.

It was stupid I had allowed myself to become compromised because of the fact I fell in love with him, but it wasn't as if I could turn my feelings off. I did try to bury my emotions and for a while I thought it had worked, yet by burying my feelings for Clint, I had caused them to boil with the urge to escape and eventually they did and at the worst possible time. We had been in Turkey following a lead on a well known drug lord and it was the first mission I had been allowed to go on. Things had been going fine until Hawk had to get friendly with one of the many lovers the drug lord had. I should have been prepared for the fact he would have to seduce her to get information because I had done so in the past before I'd become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D; still, the sight of them kissing, his hands running slowly up and down her back, had been almost unbearable and I lost it. My jealousy had gotten the better of me, which was something I was not used to considering for a long time I had been trained to be emotionless so when I lost it, I showed it in the only way I knew how; I snapped and almost beat the girl to death until Hawk pulled me off of her and demanded to know what my problem happened to be.

It was then everything changed. After I had blurted out my feelings, the male archer stayed quiet for the longest time. All he did was look at me with that piercing gaze he was known for. Just as I was about to try and make up some sort of excuse, he pressed his lips against mine. Later he would tell me he wasn't good with words and the kiss had been his way of giving me an answer. I would never tell him this, but when he kissed me, it was the moment I started believing in fairytales and happy endings.

The End

Please R&amp;R like always!


End file.
